Music
♙THE BLACKLIST A compilation of songs with cliche chord progressions See also http://www.hooktheory.com/trends I-V-vi-iii-IV-I-IV-V: Pachelbel's Canon chord progression Aerosmith - Cryin' Blues Traveler - Hook Coolio - See You When You Get There Green Day ~ Basket Case Lenka ~ Trouble is a Friend Los Pop Tops - Oh Lord Why Lord Oasis - We Don't Look Back in Anger, Stop Crying Your Heart chorus One Tin Soldier - The Original Caste Pet Shop Boys - Go West Vitamin C - Graduation Song I-V-ii-IV: The "It's the End of the World" chord progression Beyonce - Irreplacable Cher - Believe The Cure - Just Like Heaven Daniel Powter - Bad Day Katy Perry - Hot and Cold Our Lady Peace - Somewhere Out There Peter Frampton - Baby I Love Your Way Peter Schilling - Major Tom chorus R.E.M. - It’s the End of the World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) Semisonic - Closing Time Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me I-V-vi-IV: a.k.a. the “pop-punk” chord progression 3 Doors Down - Be Like That, Here Without You Adele - Someone Like You A-Ha - Take On Me Akon - Don't Matter Alanis Morrissette - Head Over Feet Alesso - Heroes (we could be) ft. Tove Lo Alex Lloyd - Amazing Alicia Keys – No One All-American Rejects - Move Along verse, Night Drive, Swing Swing Amiel - Lovesong Andrea Bocelli & Sarah Brightman - Time to Say Goodbye Avril Lavigne - Sk8r Boi, Keep Holding On, Girlfriend Axis of Awesome - Birdplane Banjo Patterson - Waltzing Matilda The Beatles – Let It Be Ben Lee - Cigarettes Will Kill You Better than Ezra - Good Beyonce - If I Were a Boy Bic Runga - Sway Black Eyed Peas – Where Is the Love? blink-182 – Adam’s Song, Always, Carousel, Dammit, Feeling This, What's My Age Again Bob Marley – No Woman No Cry Bruce Springsteen - I'm Goin' Down Bush – Glycerine, Machinehead Christian Contemporary - Blessed Be Your Name chorus, In the Secret chorus, I Want to Know You chorus Counting Crows - Omaha chorus, Holiday in Spain Creed - One Last Breath, My Sacrifice Crowded House - At Your Feet Dream Street - It Happens Everytime Elton John - Can You Feel the Love Tonight Five for Fighting – Superman (It’s Not Easy) Florida-Georgia Line - Cruise Green Day - When I Come Around, Church on Sunday, X-Kid Hellogoodbye - Here In Your Arms Howie Day - Collide Idina Menzel - Let It Go Imagine Dragons - Demons, It's Time Ingrid Michaelson - Maybe chorus, Everybody chorus Jack Johnson - Taylor James Blunt - You're Beautiful James Taylor - Shower the People verse Jason DeRulo – Whatcha Say Jason Mraz - I'm Yours John Denver – Take Me Home, Country Roads John Mellencamp – Hurts So Good Jonas Brothers - ~Hold On, Hello Beautiful, Australia verse, Journey – Don’t Stop Believin', Any Way You Want It Kasey Chambers - Not Pretty Enough Kanye West - Runaway Katy Perry - Firework Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway Kelly Clarkson ft. Jason Aldean - Don't You Wanna Stay? Lady Gaga - Paparazzi, The Edge of Glory Lenka - The Show Lighthouse - Family High Lonestar - Amazed Lynyrd Skynyrd - Tuesday's Gone verse Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved Matchbox 20 – Push Matisyahu – One Day Men At Work - Down Under Mika - Happy Ending Miley Cyrus - When I Look At You chorus, Wrecking Ball Missy Higgins - Scar Myra - Miracles Happen (When You Believe) Natalie Imbruglia – Torn Ne-Yo - So Sick Nickelback - Far Away, Gotta Be Somebody, Never Gonna Be Alone Nicki Minaj - Super Bass chorus No Doubt - Spiderwebs O.A.R. - Heaven OneRepublic - Secrets P!nk - Perfect P!nk ft. Nate Ruess ~ Just Give Me a Reason Red Hot Chili Peppers - Soul to Squeeze, Under the Bridge verse Richard Marx – Right Here Waiting Rihanna - Take a Bow, California King Bed, Stay chorus Savage Garden - Crash and Burn Staind - So Far Away chorus, Right Here Switchfoot – On Fire, This is Home chorus, We Are One Tonight chorus, Awakening Taylor Swift - Tim McGraw chorus, Teardrops On My Guitar chorus, I Knew You Were Trouble verse Tesla – Love Song The Calling - Wherever You Will Go The Decemberists - This Is Why We Fight The Offspring - The Kids Aren't Alright, Gotta Get Away, Kick Him When He's Down, Hammerhead The Police – So Lonely The Rolling Stones - Beast of Burden The Script - For the First Time verse, Nothing chorus Thirsty Merc - Twenty Good Reasons Tim Minchin - Canvas Bags Train - Hey Soul Sister U2 – With or Without You Weezer - Pork and Beans, No One Else, My Name is Jonas Zedd - Clarity (ft. Foxes) i-VI-III-VII: a.k.a. the “sensitive female” chord progression The Lonely Island - I Just Had Sex ft. Akon, Jack Sparrow ft. Michael Bolton A Great Big World - Say Something ft. Christina Aguilera Angels and Airwaves - The Adventure Atlas Genius - Trojans Avril Lavigne – Complicated chorus, My Happy Ending Basshunter - All I Ever Wanted Beyonce - If I Were a Boy Bon Jovi - It's My Life Bruno Mars - Grenade Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe Clay Aiken - This is the Night chorus Clear Blue – Who You Are Colbie Caillat - Try Coldplay - Lost Counting Crows - American Girls chorus Damien Rice - 9 Crimes Don Omar - Danza Kuduro Eagle Eye Cherry - Save Tonight Eminem - Not Afraid Eminem ft. Rihanna - Love the Way You Lie Flo Rida - Whistle Green Day - Holiday, 21 Guns verse Guy Sebastian & Lupe Fiasco - Battle Scars Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine - Stereo Hearts Heart - What About Love Jason DeRulo - In My Head Jessie J - Nobody's Perfect Joan Osborne - One of Us John Legend - All Of Me verse Johnny Cash/Nine Inch Nails - Hurt chorus Jonas Brothers - S.O.S. Josh Groban - You Raise Me Up Justin Bieber - Love Me Katy Perry - Firework bridge Kelly Clarkson – A Moment Like This verse, Behind These Blue Eyes, Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) Lady Gaga - Poker Face chorus Linkin Park - Numb Lonestar - Amazed MGMT - Kids Mumford & Sons - Below My Feet Nelly - Just a Dream Nicki Minaj - Marilyn Monroe Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks chorus OneRepublic - Apologize Ozone - Numa Numa Pitbull - Give Me Everything verse Rascal Flatts/Cascada - What Hurts the Most Red Hot Chili Peppers - Snow (Hey Oh), Otherside Rednex - Wish You Were Here Rihanna - We Found Love Sara Bareilles – King of Anything chorus Scott McKenzie - San Francisco Sean Kingston - Eenie Meenie (feat. Justin Bieber) Smashing Pumpkins - Disarm Staind - So Far Away verse, It's Been Awhile Switchfoot - Your Love is a Song Taio Cruz - Break Your Heart The Cranberries - Zombie The Offspring - Self-Esteem, The Kids Aren't Alright, You're Gonna Go Far Kid The Script - For the First Time chorus, Hall of Fame The Strokes - Under Cover of Darkness chorus Todd Agnew – Grace Like Rain Toto - Africa Train - Drive By verse Walk the Moon - Anna Sun Walk Off the Earth - Summer Vibe I-vi-IV-V: the “50s” or “doo-wop” chord progression Christian Contemporary - How Great is Our God chorus Grease - Those Magic Changes Ace of Base - I Saw the Sign Avril Lavigne - Complicated verse Ben E. King - Stand By Me Bobby Vee - Devil or Angel Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart chorus Dion - Run Around Sue Elton John - Crocodile Rock Fun - We Are Young chorus Gene Chandler - Duke of Earl Green Day - Jesus of Suburbia Hoobastank - The Reason James Taylor - Handyman Justin Bieber - Baby Kelly Clarkson - My Life Would Suck Without You chorus Led Zeppelin - D'yer Maker Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love Little Anthony and the Imperials - Tears On My Pillow Little Caesar - Those Oldies But Goodies Mariah Carey - Thank God I Found You (feat. 98 Degrees) verse Marvin Gaye - Let's Get It On Neil Sedaka - Breaking Up Is Hard To Do Nena - 99 Red Balloons Neutral Milk Hotel - In the Aeroplanes Over the Sea Paul Anka - Diana Peter, Paul, and Mary - Where Have All the Flowers Gone? Radiohead - No Surprises verses Rebecca Black - Friday Ritchie Valens - Oh Donna, Sleepwalk Sam Cooke - Lovable, Chain Gang Sara Bareilles - Brave Sean Kingston - Beautiful Girls Sonny James - Young Love Suzanne D'Mello - Latika's Song Taylor Swift - Tim McGraw chorus, Teardrops On My Guitar verse, Last Kiss verse Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition The Bangles - Eternal Flame verses The Beatles - I Feel Fine bridge, Octopus's Garden, Happiness is a Warm Gun chorus, This Boy The Drifters - This Magic Moment The Five Satins - In the Still of the Night The Marvelettes - Please Mr. Postman The Paris Sisters - I Love how you Love Me The Penguins - Earth Angel The Police - Every Breathe You Take The Ronettes – Be My Baby Twitty - It's Only Make Believe Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You chorus Standards - Lollipop, Monster Mash I-vi-ii-V: The "Heart and Soul" chord progression Bobby Darin - Dream Lover The Crew-Cuts - Sh-Boom The Del-Vikings - Come Go With Me Elvis Presley - Wonder of You, Return to Sender Justin Bieber - Boyfriend chorus Paul and Paula - Hey Paula The Beatles - I Will The Four Seasons - Big Girls Don't Cry, Sherry The Spaniels - Goodnight Sweetheart i-III-VI-IV: The "Wonderwall" chord progression Foster the People - Pumped Up Kicks Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams Imagine Dragons - ~Monster, Radioactive Justin Timberlake - What Comes Around... Goes Around Katy Perry - Wide Awake Lady Gaga - ~Just Dance verse Linkin Park - What I've Done Oasis - Wonderwall verse, D'You Know What I Mean? verse/chorus Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me pre-chorus Tears for Fears - Mad World I-IV-vi-V: The “More Than a Feeling” chord progression Avril Lavigne - What the Hell Boston - More than a Feeling chorus Counting Crows - Anna Begins chorus Darrell Evans - Trading Sorrows Enrique Iglesias - Escape Fine Young Cannibals - She Drives Me Crazy John Mayer - Say One Republic - Good Life Sara Bareilles - King of Anything verse Spacehog - In the Meantime The Killers - Mr. Brightside chorus U2 - Where the Streets Have No Name I-ii-iii-IV: The "1-2-3-4" chord progression George Harrison - All Things Must Pass verse John Denver - Sunshine on My Shoulders bridge The Allman Brothers - Sweet Melissa The Beatles - Here, There, and Everywhere The Cure - Boys Don't Cry i-III-VII-VI: "Good Feeling" chord progression Adele - Set Fire to the Rain verse Avicii - Levels, Rapture ft. Nadia Ali Avril Lavigne - Fall to Pieces verse Blind Melon - Walk Bloodhound Gang - Bad Touch Cascada - Everytime We Touch verse Ed Sheehan - I See Fire verse Eric Prydz - Call on Me Etta James - Something's Got a Hold on Me Flo Rida - Good Feeling Jonas Brothers - Burnin' Up Lady Gaga - Just Dance Linkin Park - In the End Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful of Sunshine Nirvana - Polly One Republic - Counting Stars Pitbull ft. Kesha - Timber Rihanna - Disturbia Steve Winwood - Valerie Taio Cruz - Break Your Heart, Hangover IV-I-vi-V: "Learning to Fly" chord progression Avicii - Wake Me Up Backstreet Boys - As Long As You Love Me Calvin Harris - Sweet Nothing ft. Florence Welch Pitch Perfect - Cups chorus Foo Fighters - Wheels Fun - Some Nights Gavin DeGraw - I Don't Want to Be Imogene Heap – Hide and Seek Journey - Faithfully instrumental break Katy Perry - Dark Horse chorus Maroon 5 - Payphone Matt & Kim - Daylight chorus Passenger - Let Her Go Phillip Phillips - Home pre-chorus Capital Cities - Safe and Sound Tom Petty - Learning to Fly The Killers - Shot at the Night The Wanted - Glad You Came U2 - The Miracle of Joey Ramone Category:Christian contemporary